Severus Snape, not your adverage family man
by jenniebo
Summary: Look a new chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's a story and its totally made up, and none of its real, and I'm not getting any money out of it

Severus Snape Really Isn't A Family Man

Chapter 1

Severus Snape had loathed Mr. Harry Potter from the day he had met him, or had he? Honestly? Snape loved Harry. Not in an odd way. Very much how a parent feels toward a child. Of course, he would never tell Harry that. The 13 year old was getting back on the train to go back to Number 4 Privet Dr. He caught a look at his face of a depressed looking Harry Potter.

Severus wouldn't be doing anything about it; maybe he was just in a bad mood. He would check up on him in a couple of weeks. Harry didn't need to know.

The first week of holidays passed. Harry was running around doing all the chores his Aunt or Uncle barked at him. Dudley was another year fatter. Harry felt kind of sorry for him, he couldn't see his shoes or do up his own trousers.

Harry had accidentally bumped into Vernon while dashing through the house to keep it clean. He was in a bad mood. Even for him. Harry was demoted from Dudley's Second Bedroom back to his cupboard. 2 days later Harry was gripping his sides with hunger. Severus had been in his home watching Harry on an almost daily basis. This was too much; even he would have at least fed him. Harry began to whimper. That was the final straw. The 'Boy Who Lived' shouldn't be subject to even more torture, even if he was just as bad as James Potter.

"Albus please, he hasn't eaten in days. Take him." Severus plead.

"I can't." he said back, "Harry is with his family."

"Family isn't the word I would choose to describe these people. Vermin is coming to mind as an appropriate substitute." Snape said with tone of pure hatred.

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with gentle tone, "He has grown on you hasn't he?"

"No, there was no growing. It's her. I can't stand the idea of her suffering knowing he is in pain when I could prevent it." Snape admitted it. He loved Lily Evans more then anyone could love a person. She was his best friend, and one stupid remark ruined the only relationship he had that was worth having with another person.

"Still carrying that cross around Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and it will appear I will be doing so every day I walk this earth. And even if I protect Harry and name him the heir to all I have she'll probably still never forgive me." He said with deep remorse.

"So you want to take him away from his Aunt and Uncle to clear your own guilt is it? I don't believe that. But if that is what you would like me to think then I will agree with you. But you know, Harry has to want to stay with you as well." He said with yet another twinkle in his eye.

"Some how I think Harry would rather live with wild dogs then these people. I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy." He said. The arrangements were made with all the right people to move Harry, Severus insisting he would rather have a root canal with no pain medicines then stay another minute.

Around 5:17 the next afternoon there was a knock at the door. "Boy. Door." Harry leapt from his spot on the stairs to go answer the door. He was expecting someone for Dudley or maybe a late parcel being dropped off for Uncle Vernon; however he was no prepared to find his least favorite teacher in life, Professor Snape, standing on his stoop.

Harry stood there completely flabbergasted for about a minute or so until the much taller man said, "Potter are you that short on manners you cannot say 'Hello.' Much less invite me in?" he demanded.

"Sorry sir. Hello professor. What are you doing here? And I think asking you in would be ill advised. They…they don't like our kind all that much." He said with his eyes downcast.

"Ah Potter you will find there are some things I can manage to do that you probably can't. Now be a good boy and ask me in." he demanded.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Sir would you like to come in?" Snape nodded and walked into the hallway.

"Who was at the door?" Aunt Petunia asked. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Snape walking into the lounge where everyone was. "What are you doing here?" she hissed at him.

Vernon looked very confused, "You know this..this..this freak?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she does. And you won't address me in such a manner if you wish all your body parts to remain in proper fashion." He said in the icy voice Harry knew all too well. "As for your question, I have come to request the immediate and complete removal of Harry Potter from this residence."

Vernon looked as if Christmas was to come 7 months early. "Where do I sign?"

Snape held back the urge to slap the large round man but responded with, "That is not your choice. It is the sole choice of Mr. Potter alone. So Potter, would you like to stay in this tiny 3 bedroom shack they call a home or would you like to move?"

He had barely finished the question when Harry said; "I would very much like to be as far away from here as you may take me Professor."

"Oh so you're a professor now. Don't you feel special, you're just as worthless as your father said and as my freaky sister." Petunia spat toward Snape.

"Madam the only reason I left you alone was because you were Lily's sister, and the only reason I do nothing to you now is because for some reason, I shall never know, she loved you." Snape had drawn his wand by way to do something to her when Harry popped back in the room. "Do you have all of your things then?" Harry nodded. "Grab onto my hand Potter, we will have to Apperate to Diagon Alley where we can flew to our destination." Harry hesitated on taking Professor Snape's hand, "Potter, I know you can be a bit dim-witted at times but surely you know how to take someone's hand."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." And placed his hand into Snape's. They arrived to Diagon Alley in a snap then walked to the nearest fireplace. Snape pushed Harry in and sent him on his way. Once Harry was gone he disappeared and reappeared in his living room.

"Ah yes, Harry here you are, good to know you can manage not to get lost in a chimney." Harry was beginning to wonder if this had been a good idea or not. After a pregnant pause Snape said, "You'll be living here with me during your summer holidays. I expect you to learn some manners, keep your things in order, do your homework, and do a chore or two, not five thousand as you have been doing." Harry nodded. "Right, let me show you to your room."

Harry followed him up the stairs to a long corridor, and Snape pushed open a door, "This will be your room Harry. The wash room is the next door down the hall, mine is directly across from your's and just in case you were planning on any sneaking out in the middle of the night, forget it, I have already placed several surveillance spells on your room."

Snape turned on his heel to leave when Harry stopped him, "Thank you sir."

"Your welcome. Now go to bed." He said fatly. Severus wasn't one truly for emotions or sweet moments. Harry slept a lot better then he had been or had expected to. The next morning seemed to come too soon for him, as there was a knock at the door, "Potter get up, your not an infant and there for do not need to sleep like one." Harry grumbled some kind of response and Snape rapped on the door again, "I'm not going to ask you, now get out of bed and be down for breakfast in 5 minutes."

Harry didn't want to move. His bed was soft and warm. Moving would mean he would have to spend the morning with Snape and then do whatever list of chores he had set out for Harry. Not wanting to annoy his new guardian, whom he knew all too well would probably punish faster then he could say punish, Harry got out of bed and dressed.

Once downstairs he sat at the table where Snape was already reading the Prophet and drinking coffee. "Morning Harry." This threw him for a loop, Snape, the evil Potions Master was being almost cordial to him.

Harry sat at the table and began to eat, "Once again Potter, you need some manners, if someone greets you, its your responsibility to acknowledge them."

"Sorry sir. Good morning Professor Snape." Harry proceeded to eat his breakfast of pancakes and sausage in silence. Harry had been told last night he was to do some chores so he started to clear the table of the breakfast dishes and wash them.

"Thank you Potter. When are you done with these you may get your school things and work on some of your homework I don't want to see midnight special papers turned in at the start of term." Harry nodded and resumed washing the dishes.

The morning was going by extra slowly as Harry read his History book trying to find the answers to this page of homework. It was dull at Snape's house to say the least. By the time lunch rolled around he thought he must have sat there for a million years.

"Here's your lunch Potter, you don't have to do the lunch dishes. Pinky can do them." He said pointing toward his small house elf that was nodding back at him furiously. Harry sat at the table and ate all of his chicken, most of his rice, and enough of his broccoli to satisfy Snape. "I see that you have indeed been working on your homework, so you are excused for the rest of the day to do as you wish, however I must ask you not to go talking to the neighbors or anyone for that matter, you may send a letter to your friends if you wish but leave me be for the time being, I have things to attend to."

Harry shot out of his seat and ran up to his room to send an owl to Ron about the very strange situation he was now in.

_Ron,_

_You'll never guess where I am. Professor Snape's house. Isn't that the strangest thing you have ever heard? Oh it gets better, he picked me up from my Uncle's, nearly cursed my Aunt, and hasn't been his normal wish I were dead and buried self. Write back as soon as you can._

_Harry_

About twenty minutes later Ron sent his reply.

_Harry,_

_That's mad, why are you there? Is he torturing you? Have you gotten hair grease all over yourself? Can I come take you away? _

_Ron._

This made Harry laugh, he would reply later to Ron's note, but upon looking around his room he thought it would be wise to tidy up a little. Harry made his bed and put his dirty clothes into an empty basket in his room and put his school things in an orderly fashion on a shelf.

A/n: I didn't want Harry to get adopted, or have Snape get all lovey-dovey on Harry. I like the idea of Snape still being distant whilst taking care of Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape walked into Harry's bedroom to tell him it was time for dinner and was surprised to find that Harry's room wasn't the holy terror he was expecting. He noticed a lot of more Lily in him then he had before, a neat organized room and he had done his homework. Maybe Potter didn't shine through as much as thought.

"Potter, you need to sign this paper saying you are here of your own free will." Snape said pushing a paper toward him. Harry took and signed the page and handed it back to him. "Right. Dinner will be whenever it pleases you, I have to go out and won't be back until later this evening. I trust you will go to bed at a decent time Potter." He said while giving him the eye of challenge me and die.

"Yes sir." Harry responded. With that Snape turned on his heal and went downstairs to travel up to the school to report back to Dumbledore. A short trip through the chimney and he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Severus, good to see you, have a lemon drop." He said with an odd sort of smile.

"Albus, I honestly have no idea why you insist on shoveling sweets down everyone's throat but please stop." He replied.

"Oh are you afraid you might loose your figure?" he said.

Snape looked annoyed and decided to ignore the last comment. "I have the signed paper work. So is that it?" he asked.

"For the ministry and UWS (Underage Wizard Services) yes. For me, no. I am deeply interested Severus. How has your first day into the wide world of parenting gone?" he said popping another sweet into his mouth.

Taken a little aback by his question Severus replied with, "I don't really regard this set of circumstances parental."

"Then, what is it, when you take a child in, feed him, take care of him, and mind his comings and goings?" Dumbledore asked.

"I call it temporarily watching after something, much like a house or a dog." He sneered. Snape was not going to admit he enjoyed having the Potter boy around, much less found him to be studious and perhaps even polite.

"Once again Severus, if that is what you wish me to believe, so be it." Albus put the lid back on his jar of candy and turned back to Severus, "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Snape shook his head 'no', much like a child would when he has gotten into trouble but doesn't want to tell his mother any more for fear of more punishment. Snape nodded and left. He went down to his office in the dungeons to do some work.

Meanwhile, Harry had taken this time with Snape away to wonder around and poke his nose in places he aught not to. He found his way to a room that looked as if it had been abandoned for quite a while. Checking down the hallway quickly to make sure Snape hadn't come back yet, Harry twisted the doorknob and entered the dusty room. Harry looked around. 'This must have been Snape's room as a child.' He thought. Looking around it looked very depressing. The room had a bare bed, a small chest of draws, and a small desk. Everything in the room was very dusky. There weren't any awards hanging on the walls or any framed pictures or posters. There was one picture. A small picture covered in years of dust sat on the desk. Upon closer inspection Harry saw that the picture was of Snape and his mother, they looked really young.

Harry's mind was running a million miles a minute, what was his mom doing in a picture with Snape, much less smiling in a picture with him. Harry thought he heard something and shot out of the room as quickly as possible. Which was the best thing he could have done, Snape had just returned home.

Severus could tell Harry had been up to something, but just didn't know what. Not in the mood to use any spells on him, he merely asked, "Potter you seem out of breath. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing sir." Harry said.

"Don't lie to me Potter. I thought I told you would be polite, part of that means being honest." He said coldly.

"I am sorry sir, I had just heard an noise and it startled me." He lied, it was a good lie, but it seemed to work for Snape.

"I see, well seeing as I am back earlier then expected would you like to go into town for dinner? Pinky is busy and I don't feel like bothering her at the moment."

Harry nearly lost his jaw to the floor, regaining his composure, "Yes sir, that sounds great."

Snape pointed toward Harry's room, "Then you had better get changed." Harry didn't have anything to wear, it took a couple of seconds for Severus to realize this, "Your school robes will do fine until we can get you some proper clothes." Harry nodded and went to change.

Snape took him to a small café a few blocks from his house. He wasn't going to tell anyone, especially not Harry, but he and Lily used to come here before he said that stupid thing he said. Snape had a sub, which Harry found most amusing, never seeing him as a sub man. Harry had a sandwich on sour dough bread.

They ate in silence for the first 20 minutes or so, until Snape said. "Potter. I have turned in the paper work; you are now in my care until you're of age. So I must ask you, are you pleased with this situation?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir. Its worlds above being with the Dursleys."

Snape's expression softened for a moment, "Yes, your Aunt was never more pleasant then dirty mop water." This made Harry laugh hard enough that if he had been drinking it would have come out his nose. "Yes, as I recall, she was jealous of your mother in every possible way."

"And you would know this how?" Harry asked in a very impolite tone, "Sir."

"Well, a long time ago, your mother's family used to live very close to mine, we were friends when we were younger." Snape said flatly, and added, "But that was a very long time ago."

Harry didn't want to push the subject, he knew about the photo and that knew that Snape didn't want to say anything. The rest of their meal had was accompanied with mindless chatter.

"Right Potter, we should go to the shop down the street and get you some new clothes." Snape added, "Because I know that your school uniform is a great fashion statement, but I won't having any ward of mine looking like a homeless child."

Harry nodded in excitement, other then his school robes he had never had new clothes. They bought him several pairs of trousers, several shirts, pairs of socks, underwear, three pairs of shoes, and a couple of ties.

It was around 9:50 when they returned home, Snape pointed to the stairs, "Bed Potter."

Harry took his bags and turned around half way up the stairs, "Thank you sir. Good night."

"Night Potter." Snape watched Harry up the stairs and then went into his study. After unlocking a draw he pulled out a small box. The box sat on top of his desk for several minutes until he gained the courage to open it. Inside were old letters and pictures, all from or of her. He was looking for one in particular. It was a clipping from the paper from many years ago. It was the wedding announcement of Lily and James Potter. He was convinced Harry should have it. He replaced the box into its place in his desk. After this he took out an envelope and put the announcement and slipped it under Harry's door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Harry woke up, looked around at the sunlight peering through the window, and groaned. He had be having the best dream, he was seeker for the Northshore Flash, it was the World Cup, if he caught the snitch he would be England's hero, if not, he would be the laughing stock, a French Team would win the Cup. He reached for the snitch, and just as it looked as though he would be England's golden boy for a year, he landed on the floor with a thud.

Severus heard the noise and thought he should go check it out but decided against it. He couldn't see much light, with the curtains fully drawn, and had considered not even getting out of bed. With Potter not here he probably could have slept until late afternoon, but he didn't feel right about it with him around. Signing Snape reluctantly got out of bed to go through his morning routine.

Harry, now fully aware of his surroundings saw an unmarked envelope on the floor, he picked it up the reveal the wedding announcement: _Mr. James Potter and Ms Lily Evans were married on November 12__th__ at 6:00pm. Potter, son of wealthy Maria and Steven Potter and Evans, daughter of Edward and Anna Evans, met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The couple enjoyed a private ceremony and will be holidaying in France, after which they will return home to their jobs at the ministry. _The announcement wasn't very exciting Harry thought, but he had grandparents, something he never even though about before. Surely they must be dead, because Aunt Petunia's family never came around to see Dudley, and if his father's parents had been alive wouldn't he have lived with them instead of the Dursleys? Harry looked back at the clipping at the picture of his parents. They looked so happy and carefree, if only things could have stayed that way. They died before their 5th anniversary.

At this point Harry couldn't help but feel bad. His parents were dead, and here in front of him was a picture of them so happy and he couldn't shake the feeling it was his fault. Harry felt the hot tears welling up in his eyes. He placed the picture back in the envelope. It was too much for him now.

A knock came at the door and Harry quickly brushed his tears away. "Potter." There was no answer, "Potter, I heard a crash, are you alright?"

Trying to not sound like he had just been crying Harry choked out, "I'm fine, I was just dreaming and had a rough landing."

Severus could tell by the strain in his voice he had been upset by something, but not wanting to press the issue he said, "Breakfast should be ready shortly." Harry responded that he would be down in a moment or two.

After composing himself, Harry went down to the kitchen to have breakfast. "Potter, you seem very bored here." Harry didn't know what to say so he shook his head no. "Lying, as I have stated before, is completely unacceptable. If I can admit that I am boring, surely you can agree with me." Harry tried to protest but Snape lifted his hand to silence him, "Potter, I am not in the mood to have an adolescent argue with me, I have enough of that at school." Harry finally nodded in agreement that life at Snape's house was uneventful to say the least. "In regards to my home being less then trilling, I will allow you to have a visitor. You may invite one person over to stay a couple of days."

Harry had a puzzled look on his face, "Potter, surely you have had someone come round to your place before?" He thought for a moment about that statement, "Why don't you invite Weasly, that would make my life complete." He said with a dismal tone.

"Are you sure that would be ok?" Harry asked.

"If I thought otherwise I wouldn't have offered now would I?" Harry nodded and didn't bother to finish his breakfast as he had shot from his chair to send Ron an invitation.

_Ron._

_So it gets weirder. You've been invited to stay with us for a few days. Please come, I am so bored I am starting to miss getting yelled at by my uncle. _

_Harry_

_Ps HURRY!!!!!_

Not more then 15 minutes after Harry sent Hedwig to deliver the message had Ron popped through the fireplace. Ron and Harry started to make wild plans for the next couple of days when Snape entered the room, "I see you managed to get here." He said coldly, "Potter, the two of you will behave or I will have him sent home, is that understood."

The two boys downcast their eyes, "Yes sir" they said in unison.

"Good. Potter, put your guest's things into your room, and then the two of you may do as you please, as long as you don't leave the property or disturb me." Harry nodded and took Ron's bag. After climbing the stairs and closing the door the pair finally spoke.

"Well that was about as pleasant as having your teeth removed." Ron said.

"It could have been a lot worse, he could have told you to get your school things out and start on your homework." Harry said looking over at the pile on his desk. The two boys laughed and discussed things that need be talked about, such as what type of hair grease Snape uses, which girls were pretty, and Harry had made a comment about Ginny to receive a punch in the shoulder.

"She is still my sister. And what she does with boys, I need not know."


End file.
